Nitrome Jam
The Nitrome Jam is an upcoming game jam scheduled to take place from June 2 to June 6, 2014. During the event, the Nitrome staff will be divided into teams of two and create a game based on a community voted theme over the course of five days. Other developers are open to participation and can notify Nitrome of their interest via email. Establishment The idea of starting the jam was first mentioned in the February 14, 2014 Friday update blog post. About two weeks after, programmer Aaron Steed revealed the jam's tentative date to be around the month of June. A date was not finalised until Monday May 12, where the details of the jam's structure as well as the event dates were set. Theme suggestions also opened, allowing Nitromians to give ideas in the blog comments. Structure Prior to the jam, the community is provided the opportunity to suggest theme ideas and vote on them. Each competitive team then has five days to create a game inspired by the chosen theme. Fans evaluate the games and decide on a winner by voting. Theme The community was allowed to suggest themes in the blog comments. Over the course of two days, the jam announcement post gained over five hundred comments, making it one of the most commented posts in the Nitrome blog. Two days after the official announcement date for the jam, Nitrome followed up with another post restating and emphasising guidelines for suggesting themes, particularly the fact that theme suggestions were not to be grounds for Nitrome game related requests. On May 27 2014, of all the themes suggested, Nitrome selected ten and listed them on the blog post Vote for the Jam Theme! for people to vote on by clicking on the desired option. Voting was open until June 2nd Games Games made for the Jam have to be playable in a web browser, and thus can be made in any markup language or game engine that is playable in a browser. Created games have to have content suitable for the Nitrome audience, this suitability being the same as that of Nitrome's own games. Jam games have to be able to be hosted on Nitrome.com, and although post Jam the creator of the game is able to host it anywhere else or take it to another medium, this is restricted to the web browser medium if the game contains Nitrome assets. Games created for the Jam have to be created during the Nitrome Jam, and cannot have been created prior to the June 2 2014 Jam start date. Jam games can have assets from other Nitrome games, such as sprites, characters, or game universes, but the presence of these will restrict the game's usability. Games with these elements will have their post Jam hosting restricted to only being playable in and the medium being web browser, potential revenue from the game restricted to in-game advertisements, and the game having to bear indication it was made for the Jam. Contestants In order to join the Jam, the company or person joining has to create a Nitrome account, then go to the "Join" page of the Jam site and input their team name, then click "Join". The following people have joined the Jam: *Nitrome **Team 1 **Team 2 *PixelJAM *Halfbot *Ignat Zuk *Raiyumi *Sinclairian *Bomb-o-cracker *Wolve Games *Carl Trelfa *Bart Bonte *Askiisoft Mini site A mini site for the Nitrome Jam was set up on May 16th 2014, and housed the rules for the jam as well as the method of entering it. Blog images Each post entirely concerning the jam pictures a jam jar with Cuboy's face on the front in front of some fruit. The first post with the announcement date used a cerise background; the subsequent post used blue. Nitrome Jam blog.png|Jam blog image with a cerise background Nitrome Jam blog 2.png|Jam blog image with a dark blue background References Category:Browse